Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tropomyosin-related kinase inhibitors (“Trk inhibitors”). This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising Trk inhibitors and to the use of Trk inhibitors and pharmaceutical compositions comprising Trk inhibitors to treat disease. This invention further relates to the use of Trk inhibitors to treat inflammatory diseases, autoimmune disease, defects of bone metabolism and cancer. The Trk inhibitors of the present invention can be used to treat osteoarthritis (OA), to treat pain, to treat post-operative pain, to treat pain associated with OA, and to inhibit tropomyosin-related kinase A (TrkA), tropomyosin-related kinase B (TrkB), and/or tropomyosin-related kinase C (TrkC), and to inhibit c-FMS (the cellular receptor for colony stimulating factor-1 (CSF-1)).
Definitions
As used herein, the term “amino” means a functional group having a nitrogen atom and 1 to 2 hydrogen atoms. “Amino” generally may be used herein to describe a primary, secondary, or tertiary amine, and those of skill in the art will readily be able to ascertain the identification of which in view of the context in which this term is used in the present disclosure. The term “amine” or “amine group” or “ammonia group” means a functional group containing a nitrogen atom derived from ammonia (NH3). The amine groups are preferably primary amines, meaning the nitrogen is bonded to two hydrogen atoms and one substituent group comprising a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl or aryl group or an aliphatic or aromatic group. The amine groups may be secondary amines meaning, the nitrogen is bonded to one hydrogen atom and two substituent groups comprising a substituted or unsubstituted aklyl or aryl groups or an aliphatic or aromatic group, as defined below. The amine groups may be tertiary amines meaning the nitrogen is bonded to three substituent groups comprising a substituted or unsubstituted aklyl or aryl groups or an aliphatic or aromatic group. The amine groups may also be quaternary amines meaning the designated amine group is bonded to a fourth group, resulting in a positively charged ammonium group.
It is understood that any or all of the amines in the present invention may be in the free amine form (that is, as —NH2 for a primary amine) or in a protonated form with a pharmaceutically acceptable anion (that is, as —NH3+Y− for a primary amine, where Y− is the pharmaceutically acceptable anion).
As used herein, the term “amide group” means a functional group comprising a carbonyl group linked to a nitrogen. A “carbonyl group” means a functional group comprising a carbon atom double bonded to an oxygen atom, represented by (C═O).
The term “alkane” means a saturated hydrocarbon, bonded by single bonds. Alkanes can be linear or branched. “Cycloalkanes” are saturated hydrocarbons rings bonded by single bonds.
As used herein, the term “(C1-C10)alkyl” means a saturated straight chained or branched or cyclic hydrocarbon consisting essentially of 1 to 10 carbon atoms and a corresponding number of hydrogen atoms. Typically straight chained or branched groups have from one to ten carbons, or more typically one to five carbons. Exemplary (C1-C10)alkyl groups include methyl (represented by —CH3), ethyl (represented by —CH2—CH3), n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, etc. Other (C1-C10)alkyl groups will be readily apparent to those of skill in the art given the benefit of the present disclosure.
As used herein, the term “(C2-C9)heteroalkyl” means a saturated straight chained or branched or cyclic hydrocarbon consisting essentially of 2 to 10 atoms, wherein 2 to 9 of the atoms are carbon and the remaining atom(s) is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur, and oxygen. Exemplary (C2-C9)heteroalkyl groups will be readily apparent to those of skill in the art given the benefit of the present disclosure.
As used herein, the term “(C3-C10)cycloalkyl” means a nonaromatic saturated hydrocarbon group, forming at least one ring consisting essential of 3 to 10 carbon atoms and a corresponding number of hydrogen atoms. (C3-C10)cycloalkyl groups can be monocyclic or multicyclic. Individual rings of multicyclic cycloalkyl groups can have different connectivities, for example, fused, bridged, spiro, etc., in addition to covalent bond substitution. Exemplary (C3-C10)cycloalkyl groups include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, norbornanyl, bicyclo-octanyl, octahydro-pentalenyl, spiro-decanyl, cyclopropyl substituted with cyclobutyl, cyclobutyl substituted with cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl substituted with cyclopropyl, etc. Other (C3-C10)cycloalkyl groups will be readily apparent to those of skill in the art given the benefit of the present disclosure.
As used herein, the term “(C2-C9)heterocycloalkyl” means a nonaromatic group having 3 to 10 atoms that form at least one ring, wherein 2 to 9 of the ring atoms are carbon and the remaining ring atom(s) is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur, and oxygen. (C2-C9)heterocycloalkyl groups can be monocyclic or multicyclic. Individual rings of such multicyclic heterocycloalkyl groups can have different connectivities, for example, fused, bridged, spiro, etc., in addition to covalent bond substitution. Exemplary (C2-C9)heterocycloalkyl groups include pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, dihydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, aziridinyl, azetidinyl, oxiranyl, methylenedioxyl, chromenyl, barbituryl, isoxazolidinyl, 1,3-oxazolidin-3-yl, isothiazolidinyl, 1,3-thiazolidin-3-yl, 1,2-pyrazolidin-2-yl, 1,3-pyrazolidin-1-yl, piperidinyl, thiomorpholinyl, 1,2-tetrahydrothiazin-2-yl, 1,3-tetrahydrothiazin-3-yl, tetrahydrothiadiazinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2-tetrahydrodiazin-2-yl, 1,3-tetrahydrodiazin-1-yl, tetrahydroazepinyl, piperazinyl, piperizin-2-onyl, piperizin-3-onyl, chromanyl, 2-pyrrolinyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, imidazolidinyl, 2-imidazolidinyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octanyl, 3-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octanyl, 3,8-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octanyl, 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptanyl, 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octanyl, octahydro-2H-pyrido[1,2-a]pyrazinyl, 3-azabicyclo[4.1.0]heptanyl, 3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanyl, 2-azaspiro[4.4]nonanyl, 7-oxa-1-aza-spiro[4.4]nonanyl, 7-azabicyclo[2.2.2]heptanyl, octahydro-1H-indolyl, etc. The (C2-C9)heterocycloalkyl group is typically attached to the main structure via a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom. Other (C2-C9)heterocycloalkyl groups will be readily apparent to those of skill in the art given the benefit of the present disclosure.
The term “aliphatic group” or “aliphatic” means a non-aromatic group consisting of carbon and hydrogen, and may optionally include one or more double and/or triple bonds. In other words, an aliphatic group is any group consisting of carbon and hydrogen which contains no aromatic functionality. An aliphatic group may be straight chained, branched or cyclic and typically contains between about one and about 24 carbon atoms.
The term “aryl group” may be used interchangeably with “aryl,” “aryl ring,” “aromatic,” “aromatic group,” and “aromatic ring.” Aryl groups include carbocyclic aromatic groups, typically with six to fourteen ring carbon atoms. Aryl groups also include heteroaryl groups, which typically have five to fourteen ring atoms with one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur.
As used herein, the term “(C6-C14)aryl” means an aromatic functional group having 6 to 14 carbon atoms that form at least one ring.
As used herein, the term “(C2-C9)heteroaryl” means an aromatic functional group having 5 to 10 atoms that form at least one ring, wherein 2 to 9 of the ring atoms are carbon and the remaining ring atom(s) is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur, and oxygen. (C2-C9)heteroaryl groups can be monocyclic or multicyclic. Individual rings of such multicyclic heteroaryl groups can have different connectivities, for example, fused, etc., in addition to covalent bond substitution. Exemplary (C2-C9)heteroaryl groups include furyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrrolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, imidazolyl, 1,3,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, 6,7-dihydro-5H-[1]pyrindinyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-quinolin-3-yl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzimidazolyl, thianaphthenyl, isothianaphthenyl, benzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indolizinyl, indazolyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl and benzoxazinyl, etc. The (C2-C9)heteroaryl group is typically attached to the main structure via a carbon atom, however, those of skill in the art will realize when certain other atoms, for example, hetero ring atoms, can be attached to the main structure. Other (C2-C9)heteroaryl groups will be readily apparent to those of skill in the art given the benefit of the present disclosure.
As used herein, the term “alkyl amine” means an (C1-C10)alkyl containing a primary, secondary, or tertiary amine group in place of one hydrogen atom, represented by (C1-C10)alkyl amine and ((C1-C10)alkyl)2 amine.
The term “alkyl ester” means a (C1-C10)alkyl containing an ester group in place of one hydrogen atom, represented by —O(O)C—(C1-C10)alkyl.
The term “alkyl acid” means an (C1-C10)alkyl containing a carboxylic acid group in place of one hydrogen atom, represented by (C1-C10)alkyl-COOH.
The term “aliphatic acid” means an acid of nonaromatic hydrocarbons, represented by (C1-C10)alkyl-COOH and (C3-C10)cycloalkyl-COOH.
The term “halo” means a fluorine (F), chlorine (Cl), bromine (Br), iodine (I), or astatine (At) ion.
The term “methoxy” means a (C1)alkyl containing an oxygen in place of one hydrogen atom, represented by —(O)CH3.
The term “polyol” means an alcohol containing multiple hydroxyl (—OH) groups.
“Substituted” means the substitution of a carbon in alkyl, heterocyclic or aryl groups with one or more non-carbon substituents. Non-carbon substituents are selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur.
“Unsubstituted” means the group is comprised of only hydrogen and carbon.
A 3 to 10 member ring means a closed ring; the 3 to 10 member ring may be acyclic, aromatic or heterocyclic.
The term “pharmaceutically acceptable anion” means an anion that is suitable for pharmaceutical use. Pharmaceutically acceptable anions include but are not limited to halides, carbonate, bicarbonate, sulfate, bisulfate, hydroxide, nitrate, persulfate, phosphate, sulfite, acetate, ascorbate, benzoate, citrate, dihydrogen citrate, hydrogen citrate, oxalate, succinate, tartrate, taurocholate, glycocholate, and cholate.
The term “dicarbonyl” refers to an organic molecule containing two or more adjacent carbonyl groups. Carbonyl groups, represented by C═O, can be, for example, aldehydes, ketones, and other groups with an oxygen atom doubly bonded to a carbon atom. Examples include but are not limited to glyoxal, methylglyoxal, dimethyl glyoxal, and 3-deoxyglucosone.
Related Art
Not applicable